


Fellow Red-Head Newies

by newsies_justice_for_zas12



Series: The Untold Story Of Mush Meyers [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsies_justice_for_zas12/pseuds/newsies_justice_for_zas12
Summary: This is the untold story of Mush Meyers and his little sister that no one knew about. Until. Now.Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES (I wish I did thought)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, this is my first fan fic so I am sorry if it is terrible. I was also writing it at half past 10 and I was editing as I went along, so yeah! Sorry the description is so bad. :)

Emmeline's POV

Quiet. That was all I could hear, until...Thud. I winced and turned my head away from the source of the noise. Thud. There it was again. Thud, thud. Then twice more. After that, the most horrible sound that I have ever heard.  
The scream that was ripped from my brother's throat was heart - wrenching to say the least. Very soon after came the sound of the front door opening, something heavy being tossed out into the street, and subsequently closed again.  
'Oh no. It's my turn now!' I thought quickly as the door at the top of the stairs, leading down to the basement where I was sitting, was flung violently open; and the silhouette of my terrifying father was like a black stain on a white sheet as he stood framed in the doorway. I looked down as I heard his heavy boots pounded the cold stone steps. I felt an icy hand on my shoulder, as it dragged me sharply upwards towards the floor above.  
Once we were both up there, I was thrown against a wall. Well, I say thrown, I was more pushed by the sheer force of the punch that was landed on my stomach. I couldn't tell who punched me, either my mother or my father. And quite frankly, I don't care who punched me, all I care about is that it hurt. But boy was I in for more...  
The next blow that landed was on my face. I cried out in pain as I felt something crack.  
"Well, that's one letter." I heard a female voice say. 

Nick's POV

"Ouch!" I said as my limp, bruised body hit the sidewalk. I'm surprised at the sound of my own voice as I was just soaked pretty bad not 30 seconds ago.  
"Oh no. It's her turn now!" I thought quickly as I heard the door to the basement stairs open and my father’s heavy boots pound down the steps. I can only imagine what is going through my poor Em's head at the moment. I am so scared for her, because if they soak her like they did me...Well, let's just say, she won't be trying to escape ever again. I hear the horrible sound of the first punch being thrown and part of me wants to burst back into the hellhole, that is otherwise known as my house; but the other part of me, the more sensible part of me right now, is saying 'No! Don't go back there It will only make things worse you both of you.' And to be honest I was in too much pain to get up.

Then came the scream.

Emmeline's POV

The feeling of cold steel tearing apart your skin is the most painful thing I could ever imagine. Although, both luckily and unluckily, I passed out from the pain. She only carved one letter, but it felt like she was writing a full-blown speech. 

Nick's POV

After about 5 minutes of listening to the dogs barking in the distance and the last of the Newsies hawking out their papers, I decided that I can't go in and help Em, but I must find a way to survive on my own. That was when Albert found me.  
"Hey! Are you OK?" He said as he approached me.

Albert's POV

I saw a person sitting on the sidewalk. They looked a bit lost, if you ask me.  
"Hey! Are you OK?" I called out to them. They turned their head towards me and I thought,' wow. They look roughed up! I should probably go and help them' As I got closer, I saw that it was Nick.  
"Oh my god! Nick, what happened?" Everyone knows Nick Meyers. He's the one with the crazy parents. And, no, not crazy in a good way. Rumor has it that he has a younger sister that no one else knows about. Apart from him and his parents. It was just when I got closer that he said the one thing that I never thought would come out of his mouth.

Nick's POV

"I need a place to stay. Can I join the Newsies?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Mush being found by Albert and being taken to the Newsies and Jack Kelly.  
> I hope you like it! Sorry if it is terrible

**Albert's PO**

"Nick...Nick Meyers! Oh, my what? Are you OK?" I asked him. Then I heard the one thing that I never thought would come out of his mouth.

"I need a place to stay. Can I join the Newsies?" He said everything without raising his eyes from the ground. After he said that, I spent what felt like an eternity just looking at him. Wondering what would push him to say that. I mean, I knew exactly what I was going to say, but I couldn't form any words at that moment.

"Of course, you can. You're my friend. You are always welcome." I said after quite a while. Soon after he mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it.

**Nick's POV**

"I'm glad someone thinks that." I said quietly. I don't think Albert heard what I said, but he didn't ask as I got up off the curb and we began to walk at a steady pace through Manhattan. Walking through the city at night is actually really fascinating when you are not running to get home early enough for...them...not to notice that you are late.

Before I know it, the old, worn-out sign for the newsboys lodging house was directly in front of us. Albert strode up the steps to the door, but didn't open it. Instead he turned around because he didn't hear my footsteps on the stairs leading up to the door; and walked back down towards me. He put his arm around my shaking body and slowly guided me up the scuffed stone steps to the entrance.

"You's ready, Nick?" He asked. I didn't say anything, but nodded my head as a way of saying yes and hiding how nervous I actually was. Albert flung open the door and immediately a wave of movement and various noises engulfed me. All of the them fighting to be heard over the other.

"Ay! Jack get over here!" He yelled once we had stepped over the threshold and the door was closed behind us. Somehow, his voice carried all the way over the crowded room to a boy dressed in blue, who I could only guess was Jack. He got up and sauntered casually over. He looked about 17 and seemed to me to be the leader of the Newsies, by the fact that they all moved out of his way when he came over and all greeted him in a multitude of separate ways.

**Albert's POV**

"Hey Albert. How are ya? How's ya selling been?" Jack asked.

"Uh, good for both, but I can't say the same for Nick.' I replied, gesturing behind me to where he was standing sheepishly with his back against the door. Jack wandered around me to look at Nick and when he raised his hand for a handshake, Nick flinched like Jack was going to hit him.

Jack and I were a bit shocked, but once he realised that no one was going to hit him, he took Jack's hand and shook it.

"Welcome to the Newsies. I'm Jack Kelly and this is Albert DaSilva." He said.

**Nick's POV**

"Yes, I know Albert. I'm Nick Meyers." A deathly hush fell over the room once the other boys heard my name. They all got up slowly and either whispered among themselves or came and gathered around Jack, Albert and me. I wished I knew what they were saying, but I could guess. I figured they were talking about my parents and the fact that there is a rumour that I have a younger sister, but no one knows about her..

"Come on, guys, give Nick his space. Back off!" He shouted at the boys; I winced at the sound of his voice. Not because of the things he said, but because he shouted. I think Albert and some of the boys saw this, but they didn't say anything.

"Right Nick, now we have to get you a Newsie name if you want to join us What do you think?" Jack said over the noise of the boys circulating rumours about me and my sister.

"Well," Here goes nothing, "My sister used to call me Mush." There is was. The cat was out of the bag and I had just confirmed that me sister was real; despite what everyone was thinking, and some of them were saying.

"Welcome to the Newsies, Mush! This is your home now, I assume." Jack said as I nodded, and he completely overlooked the new hushed whispers and comments that my remark had created.

He shooed off the other Newsies as I began my new life as a Newsie.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you think. I could really use feedback!


End file.
